


When you no longer live, yet cannot die.

by chaede



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaede/pseuds/chaede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively: The bad ending of Fire Emblem: Awakening. </p>
<p>(Translation of an old work.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you no longer live, yet cannot die.

_"May we meet again, in a better life..."_

_"Robin, no! Oh gods, NO!!"_

Yes, that is what I once wanted, yet I cannot recall who wanted to stop me then. What was I even doing? I can't remember. Who am I? I believe it was me that that person was referring to--Robin... Yes, that's my name! Where am I? I can't be certain...

I possess no eyes, yet I can still see.

Both complete darkness and blinding light at once.

I have no ears, yet I can still hear.

Complete silence, as well as deafening racket from all around.

I cannot feel any body to call my own, but I can still move about. I feel like I'm burning and freezing at the same time.

Everything I can sense has an opposite. They confuse me to no end.

Nothing, yet everything at the same time.

Nothingness is a highly relative term. The only way one can imagine it is as an endless void. However, if that were the case, then there is something that exists in that void--darkness and silence.

So, is this perhaps nothingness? A black hole?

I move somewhere else, but nothing changes, not me, nor my surroundings.

I must be floating, since I do not have legs. I have no concept of up or down either. Am I falling? Rising?

How long have I been here?

I don't know. I can't remember, but it feels as though it has been an eternity.

My memories are messed up in the head I can no longer feel. They exist somewhere, unreachable and intangible.

Images.

Sounds.

Smells.

I need to remember. I need to figure out in what order everything played out. I have to remember who I am.

But I can't...

Damn it! Why?! Give me back my memories! My body! Someone--anyone--help me!

...But nobody will come. Why would they? How would they?

I don't know. I don't know anything, except that my name is Robin, and that I'm trapped in this endless void.


End file.
